


The T-Shirt

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Evans, Daddy Kink, Daddy's little girl, Dirty Talk, Dom Chris, F/M, One Shot, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Reader, chris evans - Freeform, minor fluff, suggestive food eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is feeling his Daddy fetish with you and wants to test the waters in front of your family with a simple t-shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prplprincez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/gifts).



> Dedicated to the one who first introduced me to Daddy kink =)

You are packing a suitcase for a weekend at your parents' house in the country, double checking all your toiletries and necessities. Your parents are having their 40th anniversary celebration and it'll just be close family: you, your older brother and middle sister with several of their children and, your boyfriend of three years, Chris. While double checking everything, you TRIPLE check your lingerie selection. Well, it was really Chris' selection. You see, the relationship you have with Chris is not like any other you've had before him. He's kind, he's sweet and funny, a bit nervous and anxious around people he doesn't know but an all around trustworthy and beautiful human being. The surprising thing about Chris is his interest in domination and "Daddy kink". Though you have been seriously dating for three years, it was only a few months ago while experimenting with Chris that he found that he liked to be in complete control of you (in any sexual situation) and have you call him "Daddy" when alone in your shared aparment - especially during four play. You had to Google what Daddy kink was and properly educated yourself. After some practice, you have learned to be a good little submissive partner. You've also found how much you relish in Chris' darker sex side whenever he commands you to do something you don't want to, making your lady parts all tense and wet with just his stern stare. 

You zip up your suitcase as Chris enters the bedroom, walking up from behind and wrapping his massive arms around your waist, burying his stubbly face into the crook of your neck and shoulder. He inhales your soapy scent and exhales with a grunt, "Did you remember to pack your parents' gift?"

"Yup, in the bag..." you throw your arm above your head and run your hands through his sandy brown hair, "you wanna mess around before we leave? We don't know when we'll get a minute to ourselves over there with my family crowding us." You turn your body to face him.

Chris is looking down at you with that boyish smirk and sparkly blue eyes, "No, no..that won't be necessary, [Y/N], because I've got a plan." 

"You do?" your eyes widen in anticipation. Chris backs away from you and walks over to his duffle bag across the room, taking something pink out of it. 

"Catch." He gently flings it at you and plops his body sideways on the bed with a big smile, "Try it on." 

You look at the hot pink t-shirt and notice it is a little small, "What is it? And why is it so small?"

He points with an arched brow, "That, my dear, is a child sized t-shirt I found while looking for gifts for your nieces and nephews. Go on, try it on." 

You struggle to pull it over your white sun dress and stand in front of the mirror. The hot pink shirt has a big red heart on it and reads: Daddy's Little Girl. You scrunch your nose and turn to face him on the bed, "Sweetie, this is silly and the words are stretched out because it's too small. What do you expect me to do with this?"

Chris stands up, face gone from sunshiney smile to stoneface, "The words are stretched out because you have a nice rack and I expect you to wear it...all weekend long." 

You cringe at the thought and shake your head with a frown as you pull it over your head, "I don't think so, Chris..." 

He tilts his head to the side, "Excuse me? What did you just call me?" 

"I mean, Daddy. I don't think so, Daddy," your cheeks become flush. 

"Mm, that's what I thought. Now...you don't have to put it on just yet, you can wait until we reach the country side. And when we arrive, you wear it all day, every day until we leave. Understand, [Y/N]?" he brushes a strand of hair from your eyes to your ear with a consoling smile. 

You nod your head, silently. 

"I didn't hear you." 

"Yes, Daddy."

"That's my girl," he places a kiss on your forehead before letting you go to pack the bags into the car out front. 

This was going to be the longest weekend of your life. 

***************

Chris pulls the car up to your parents' driveway and puts it in park. You both see your family having a BBQ out back in the yard a few feet away but they don't notice you've arrived yet, too busy laughing and carrying on. Chris focuses his attention on you, "All righty. Now, lets pop that shirt on before we greet them." 

You can't help but feel a little embarrassed reaching into your bag and pulling it out. You stare at the front of the shirt and plead with Chris, "Can't I put this on while we're at home? It's gonna feel weird doing our "thing" out in public."

He shakes his head, "Oh, come on. They'll never know that shirt is for me. They'd never suspect me of having a weirdly sexual 'Daddy' fetish. I'm Chris, remember? The All American Boy Next Door with the perfect smile, see?" He flashes a corny cheesy smile making you laugh. 

"Fine! But you owe me big time, Evans!" you playfully snarl at him as you pull the tight small tee over your head and poke your arms through. 

Chris carasses the back of your hair, gently replying with soulful eyes, "I always make it worth while. And later, when everyone else is in bed sound asleep, my tongue will thank you...over and over and over again.." 

A small whimper escapes your throat and Chris claps in your face with a testosterone-fueled yell, "LETS DO THIS, TEAM!" He brings his hand up for a high five and you unwillingly slap him five. 

Out in the back yard, your father works the grill while your mother serves cold drinks to your 2 nieces and 2 nephews (all ranging from 4 to 10 years of age). Your brother, Jerry, and his wife are chatting with your sister, Angel, about some movie they saw when your sister sees you approaching. "HEY, [y/n] and Chris are here!"  

Your mother nearly drops the drinks on her grandchildren's heads to give you a hug. "My baby is finally here!" your mother pulls you in, kissing you all over your face, grossing you out. 

"Ew, mom! Stop!" you laugh as Chris is next in line. 

"Yeah, save some of those sweet kisses for me, Ma," Chris's body slightly bends down to give your mom a gentle hug. 

"Ooooh, how are you, Christopher?" she cooes in his ear, rubbing his back. 

"Doing well, doing well. And yourself?" Chris pulls away and gives her another one of those charming smiles. 

"I'm good now that you're here. We need a strong man to open up these rusty chairs..." your mom points to a pile of chairs on the ground. 

Chris gives a hug to your brother, "But you've got two perfectly healthy men right here," referring to your brother and father. 

Your mother scoffs, "Yeah, right. You're talking about Pewny Pete and Scrappy Sam over there? No, a REAL man!" 

Just as you laugh at the comment, your father pulls you in for a bear hug and joyfully exclaims, "AWW! Look, honey! [Y/N]'s shirt says 'Daddy's Little Girl'. Ain't that cute?" 

You glance over at Chris whose deliciously devilish smirk sends shivers down your tummy to your center as he lifts a chair to open it. 

"My pumpkin...always Daddy's lil girl.." your father hugs you some more when you notice Chris texting on his phone, shortly your phone pings. 

You let go of your dad to look at your phone. It's a text from Chris:

"You may be his daughter but you're always be MY little girl ;)" 

"Hey, loser!" your older brother, Jerry, says behind your back, scaring you as you nearly drop your phone. 

You shove the phone into your purse as you wrap your arms around his waist, "Hey, assbutt! How's everything?" 

"Meh. Connie is upset at me for letting the kids have Pixie Sticks for breakfast - even though that was five hours ago! And the kids are literally climbing the walls." You both look across the yard and see his two sons climbing the exterior of your parents' house. His wife, Connie, yells back, "BECAUSE THEY'RE HIGH ON SUGAR, YOU IDIOT!" 

Chris hands you a bottle of beer and interrupts, "Hey, Jerry. Did you see the nice shirt [Y/N]s wearing? Pretty cute, huh?" 

You shoot a glance up at Chris who is purposely not meeting your gaze as he takes a swig from his bottle. 

Jerry scrunches his nose, "Isn't that shirt a little too small for you, sis?" 

You try to act cool, "No..it fits perfectly...not too big.."

Jerry scrutinizes it further, "But your boobs are stretching out the graphic on it...it's definitely too small." 

"DROP IT, JERRY!" you scold. 

Jerry clicks his teeth like a child then sees one of his sons hanging off the second floor window ledge, "LOGAN! GET DOWN FROM THERE, YOU LITTLE BASTARD! JACK, DON'T POKE LOGAN WITH THAT BRANCH!" He runs off to get them down.

You pull Chris aside, speaking as low as possible, "What the Hell are you doing? Don't make it so obvious!" 

"Make what so obvious? You're wearing a nice shirt that should be acknowledged, is all," Chris smiles down at you. 

"You're scum, you know that?" you snarl at him. 

"I know...believe me. I know..." 

***  
When the hot dogs and burgers are served, everyone sits around the wooden picnic bench and eats. Your parents are regaling Chris with a story of their first date many years ago while you sit, bored, across the table from Chris. Since you've heard this story a million times before, you think about how unfair your situation is: wearing this child's shirt in front of your family while Chris enjoys himself making you feel awkward all weekend. You have to get a jab in somehow. 

LIGHT BULB! 

You pick up a single cooked hot dog from the tray in the middle of the table. Chris glances at you then back at your parents' story-telling. You squeeze out a line of mustard and a line of ketchup along the sides of the bunless hot dog. You wait until Chris glances at you again when your tongue suggestively takes all the mustard up in one long lick. Chris' smile fades as he tries to keep his eyes on your parents but can't seem to stop looking at you. You smile as your tongue laps up the ketchup side of the hot dog. You lick your lips as Chris stares at you, his head slightly shaking with disapproval of your behavior. That's when you deep throat the hot dog, taking it down to your throat without gagging. You remove the hot dog from your throat and flick your tongue on the tip of it with wink. Chris chokes on his spit, sending him into a coughing fit. His face is red, trying to catch his breath when your mother runs over to pat him on his back, "Are you okay, Christopher?" 

After his fit, he smiles delightfully, "Oh, I'm fine! I'm good. Thank you." Chris' scruffy jaw tenses as he looks at you with upset. You've angered him and you're gonna have to pay somehow. And that thought excites you to no end. 

*****

For dessert, the family heads inside the house for ice cream sundaes. The children gather around the dining room table where the ice cream and fixings are spread out for the adults to help them make. You make your sundae of one scoop vanilla, one scoop chocolate, hot fudge and walnuts with whipped cream on top. Your nephews and nieces fight over who gets what first while Chris helps keep the peace as he makes his own sundae. 

Angel stands next to you with her one scoop of chocolate on a cone and sighs, "So...does Chris have any single friends? My kids need a daddy and if his friends look anything like Chris, I need to have one of them." 

"Angel, no, I will not set you up with any of his friends....besides, if we break up, I may want to rebound with one of them so, no," you jokingly elbow her ribs when Chris walks up to you with his loaded ice cream sundae. 

"What are you ladies talking about?" he asks shoving the spoon in his mouth. 

Angel looks at Chris' bowl, her face disgusted, "Chris, the two bananas with whipped cream in the center and the cherry situated at the upper top of the sundae....looks like a vagina..." 

He looks down at it, "Well, it's not..." Angel walks away and Chris nods and silently mouths to you, "....It IS!" 

Chris then dips his head down to his bowl, his long tongue licks up the whipped cream between the 'folds' of the bananas as he locks eyes with you. Your breath hitches as his tongue licks strips up to the cherry and flicks the cherry one, two, three times. You swallow hard imagining his face buried in your pussy that moment. Chris continues to lap up the ice cream and cream then brings his index finger in the middle of the cream. Your mother slaps Chris in the back of the head, startling him, "For Christ's sake, Christopher, use a spoon! The kids aren't even that messy. Oh, look, you've got cream all over your beard!"

Chris looks at you with an arched brow and smile, "Why, yes. Yes, I do have cream all over my beard.." Your mother grabs a towel and wipes his face for him as you cringe and walk into the other room to talk with your siblings. 

***

An hour has passed since you left Chris to hang with your brother and sister and wonder what he's up to. You hear kids screaming and laughing in the dark yard outside. You step into the yard without being noticed and see Chris' face done up with bright blue eye shadow and red lipstick and barrettes in his hair. He is having a tea party with your 4 and 6 year old nieces wearing a pink tiara and feather boa sitting in the tiny chairs. You stifle your giggle and listen to the conversation. 

".....no, boys are stupid. I'll never get a boyfriend, Uncle Chrissy," says Rydell wearing a princess dress and gloves. 

"...yeah! Boys smell! The only boy I like is daddy!" says her sister, Claire, wearing a bonnet and a dress five sizes too big. 

Chris takes a pretend sip from his tea cup, "Oh, not all boys are bad." 

You step out of the shadows with your hands behind your back and a big smile at Chris, "I love my daddy, too..." not talking about her REAL father, of course. 

Chris stands up with a goofy smile, cheeks red, "Well, your daddy loves you, too, little girl." 

Just then, Angel calls out from inside the house, "GIIIRLS! Get ready for bed! Say goodnight to Auntie [Y/N] and Uncle Chris!" 

Rydell and Claire chime in unison, "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, girls!" Chris waves warmly as the girls walk into the house. 

Rydell pokes her head back and and giggles, "See you at tea time tomorrow, Chrissy." 

"You can count on it, Ry!" he winks at her sending her back inside with the giggles. 

You look up at Chris, in all his drag queen beauty and place your hands on his thick chest, "Every time I see you playing with kids, my ovaries want to explode." 

He lowers his head to your ear and gruffily whispers, "I'd love to make your pussy explode.." he kisses your lips and pulls away, seeing that he smeared lipstick onto your mouth. 

"Um...can you -?" you begin to say when he finishes for you.

" - take off the makeup, yeah. Give me a sec." He jogs into the house and into the kitchen to clean his face from makeup when you hustle up the kids' treehouse. 

A few minutes later, makeup free, Chris sees you're not in the yard until you whistle down at him from the treehouse window. 

Chris looks up, squinting, "[Y/N], come down, we've gotta say goodnight to everyone."

"No, I don't want to go to bed yet. I'm not tired," you pout. 

He frowns up at you, turns to look if anyone is nearby and looks back up at you, his face, serious, "I'm not gonna tell you again, young lady. Come down here right now or there'll be trouble." 

You defy him again, "NO! Make me!" you can feel your panties get wetter the more you rebel. 

"[Y/N].....don't make me come up there and get you myself.." his voice deep. 

You stick your tongue out and duck your head inside when you Chris say hear, "That's it! I'm coming up." 

Eagerly awaiting his arrival, you sit on your knees in the middle of the cramped wooden treehouse, anticipating your punishment. 

Chris' head pokes up through the floor door and he climbs up inside. "You are in big trouble, little girl." 

You feign fear and your voice becomes pouty and small, "Please...please don't hit me, Daddy. I'll be good, I promise.." 

Standing on his knees (because there's no room otherwise), Chris crosses his arms over his chest, "I'm sorry, honey. You disrespected me and I can't let that happen." 

You interlace your fingers in begging mode, "Please! I'll behave next time! I swear....don't hit me!" Your clit growing more sensitive, Chris adjusts his growing erection in his jeans. 

"Turn around and bend over," he demands. 

"NO!" you yell back at him. 

"What did you say to me, little girl?" he inches closer to you and you rip the pink child shirt off your back, tearing it in anger and throw it at his face. 

His eyes bulge in surprise, then rage, "You better bend over right now before I make you." 

You laugh in his face until he swipes at your hair and pulls you down to the wooden floor, onto all fours, "Ooow!" you shout. 

Chris kneels behind your backside and hushes you, "Sssshh..you better be quiet or else your family is going to find out who your real daddy is..." He quickly searches around him for anything to use against you. He sees a hardcover book of children's fairy tales and picks it up. 

"You destroyed the present I gave you AND you disobeyed me, princess...." his voice low as his hand flips the back of your white sundress up over your back, revealing your white panties. Chris yanks them down to your knees and smoothes his hand over your round behind and hissing, "Ssssuch a bad girl...." he slaps his hand on your ass, making you yelp. 

"Uh uh...no noises remember? They'll hear you...." Chris grabs the hardcover book, brings it back and WHAM! onto your bare ass. 

You scream but quickly cover your mouth with your hand. 

"Thatta girl...." WHAM! hits your ass again with the book. You stifle your screams of pain with your hand as he continues to slap your ass hard. 

"Daddy doesn't like it when you act out cause that means Daddy has to reprimand you...now," he stops, "apologize to me." 

A tear rolls down your cheek and you sob, "I- I'm...I'm sorry, Daddy...I promise to be nicer to you..." 

Chris smiles warmly, bends over and kisses the back of your back, "My poor baby...I'm sorry, too..sometimes I get a little out of hand. Now comes part two of your punishment..." 

You straighten up from all fours, "HUH?! But I apologized!" you break character looking back at him. 

"You should've thought of that before ripping that nice shirt I gave you..." Chris starts to lay flat on his back beside you, his head next to your knees and looks up at you, "Now, be a good little girl and sit on Daddy's face." 

You stare blankly at him, "What?"

"Do as you're fuckin' told and put your pussy on my face, you cunt," he growls. You quickly abide and straddle his bushy face, he locks his arms around your thighs to keep you down to his head. 

"AH!" you start to shout once his mouth forms a suction around your swollen bud but you bite your hand to keep quiet. You ride his face slowly at first, then he slaps your ass cheeks and begins to move your body up and down onto him. He moans and hums into your wet pussy, lapping up the juices you're making, tongue darting in and out and up and down. You're biting your hand so hard, you draw blood but you don't care. This feels amazing not being able to scream out. You thrust your hips down into his face harder and faster and harder and faster while he hums into you and the shaking and humping becomes so violent, you hear wood crack. You both freeze. 

Chris muffles between your thighs, "Wha wath tha?" 

You both stay still and quiet, then another crack of wood but louder. The treehouse shifts to the side and you scream. 

You whisper, "I think it's the treehouse...I think it's....breaking...."

CRACK! SNAP! 

Chris pulls his head out from under you, whispering frantically, "DON'T MOVE!...we need...to get out as slow and quiet...as possible..." 

"Ok," you panic as Chris slowly gets up and the house moves more. 

CRACK.......SNAP! 

"GO GO GO GO GO!" Chris shouts at you as you both scream and frantically go through the floor door, down the tree as the whole treehouse crumbles behind you. 

You both stand there as the house comes crashing down to the grassy ground, everyone comes running out in their pajamas. 

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" yells your father. 

"Is everyone okay?!" your mom asks in a panic. 

You and Chris stand there in shock, coming down from built up ecstasy to embarrassment. You shrug not knowing what to say but Chris gives it a shot, looking to his side at you, "Did you see them, [Y/N]?"

Confused, you look up at him, "See who?"

He answers loud enough so your parents and siblings can hear him, "The group of teenagers that did this." 

****


End file.
